The present invention relates to the aeronautical field and, more particularly, the mounting of electrical devices in a bay of an airplane.
The front portion of an airplane conventionally comprises a bay in which is located, for example, the cockpit of the airplane. This bay comprises an assembly of electrical devices solidly linked to the structure of the airplane and electrically connected to an electrical harness mounted in the structure of the airplane. As an example, the electrical devices may take the form of electrical cores, electronic racks or relay boxes.
Currently, the different electrical devices are mounted and connected individually in the avionics bay which results in a large number of handling operations on the part of the operators and lengthens the mounting time. Moreover, the mounting area of the avionics bay is a critical area in which a large number of operators move around and it is therefore important to limit as far as possible the period of presence of operators in this area. Furthermore, since the space is limited in the avionics bay, it is necessary to handle each device with caution in order not to damage it, which is a drawback.
Once an electrical device is structurally attached to the airplane, it has to be supplied with power and connected to the other devices and equipment of the airplane. To this end, each device comprises individual electrical connections which, by way of example, take the form of connectors and terminal lugs. The electrical connection of each electrical device is a lengthy task because of the number of electrical devices to be connected, and difficult given the small space available for the operators in the avionics bay.